


This Compass Doesn't Point North

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: You have a compass that points to your soulmate





	This Compass Doesn't Point North

Dean Winchester didn’t remember when he had gotten the broken compass. He knew the myth about them, though. He knew that a few lucky people had soulmates. They supposedly had compasses to lead them to each other. He took the compass out of his pocket and watched the needle spin in circles without stopping. Listening to the needle spin in its metal case helped him think when he was working. He kept it in his pocket during the day and pressed his thumb to the glass cover above the spinning needle. He didn’t think his had anything to do with soulmates. It was just a broken compass that he liked.

 

Dean could feel his heart hammering in his chest as the roof of the barn began to shake violently above him. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind!” Dean shouted to Bobby. He stuck his hand into his pocket for the first time since he’d gotten out of Hell. The compass was there but there was no feeling of a spinning needle. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly to look. The ever spinning needle was now very still and pointing straight at the barn door. He shoved it back into his pocket and raised his gun.

 

Cas had nothing to do. The boys were asleep. There was no active case since they just finished one. He had been scolded by Dean multiple times for watching them sleep or sitting idle waiting for them to wake up. Cas had never been through the pockets of Jimmy Novak’s trench coat or suit. He found a wallet with Jimmy’s driver’s license, credit cards, cash, and pictures of his family. He put the wallet back into its pocket and pulled out a small compass.

“This is incorrect.” Cas muttered to himself as he looked at it. The needle was supposed to be pointing North as compasses usually do. The needle was pointing toward the beds behind Cas. Cas turned and the needle turned with him, aiming at Dean’s sleeping form. Cas turned back around and shook the compass once before deciding that it was broken and returning it to his pocket.

 

Dean, the newest resident of Purgatory, was covered in blood and alone. Well. Not completely alone. He had met Benny who promised to show him a way out of Purgatory if he could hitch a ride. Dean was without his angel and wasn’t about to leave Purgatory without finding him. It was too dark to keep moving. Benny was keeping watch and Dean was supposed to be sleeping. Dean’s hand closed around his compass in his pocket.

“Shit.” Dean pulled it out of his pocket and squinted in the dark at the needle. It was still and pointing away from him. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t noticed that the needle was always pointing to Cas.

“What’s wrong, brother?” Benny asked in his usual casual drawl.

“I know how to find Cas.” Dean said, smiling to himself in the dark.

 

“Sam.”

“What’s up, Cas?” Cas was alone with the younger Winchester for once.

“Something’s wrong with this compass and I can’t seem to fix it.” Cas put the compass on the table between himself and Sam. Sam knew the myths about the soulmate compasses. He had one that he smashed after Jessica died. He picked up the compass already knowing that it wasn’t a normal compass.

“That’s a soulmate compass.” Sam smiled a little, wondering who could possibly be the soulmate of the angel, Castiel. “Where did you get one?”

“How does it work?” Cas asked, ignoring Sam’s question.

“Instead of pointing North, they point to the person you’re destined to be with.” Sam handed it back to Cas who held it very gingerly.

“I’ve got beer. I’ve got pizza. I’ve got pie.” Dean said as he threw open the door to the bunker and started down the stairs. Cas quickly put the compass back into his pocket but not before Sam noticed the needle had followed Dean.


End file.
